A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle lamp which can light and observe a forward area of a suction nozzle for collecting dust or alien substances without being overheated.
B. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional suction nozzle lamp for a vacuum cleaner is a device by which a user can perform cleaning, observing easily a forward area of a suction nozzle for collecting dust of alien substances.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating that a suction nozzle lamp is mounted in a suction nozzle.
A reflection plate 12 with a predetermined shape is formed inside a lower case 11 forming a suction nozzle 10, and a window 13 is formed at the forward area of the reflection plate 12 and at the lower case 11 to light the forward area after light is reflected by the reflection plate 12. A socket 14 connected to an electric wire 141 inserted into a hole 121 formed in the center of the reflection plate 12, m is fixed to a fixed projection 111 projected upward form a bottom of the lower case 11 at a predetermined interval. A electric bulb 15 is combined with the socket 14.
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner with the above electric bulb has a disadvantage in that it is not useful to perform the cleaning since the intensity of the light through the window 13 is weak, thereby failing to emit enough light to the forward area of the suction nozzle 10 to perform the cleaning. In addition, there is the risk of a fire cased by overheating when a user uses an electric bulb with higher watt to overcome the weak intensity of the electric bulb 15.